Stuff Happens
by Gelu Pectoris
Summary: Friends with benefits, Hyde and Kelso have had an arrangement for a while now - but how messy do things get when feelings get involved. Hyde:Kelso Slash
1. Chapter One : More Than Friends

Hyde woke up next to his boyfriend, his lover, his everything. He looked appreciatively over the length of the other boy's body, noting in wonder how the first rays of the morning sun illuminated his taught stomach.  
  
He marvelled, not for the first time, how he got so very lucky.  
  
Hyde had no idea how long he had been lying there but he knew it had been a while; he often did this, revelling in the silent moments before he had to go back to being the person his friends had come to expect. Leaning in he pressed a soft kiss against the older boys forehead.  
  
Kelso stirred slightly and Hyde could not stop a fond smile creeping over his lips.  
  
Pulling on some old jeans and a black t-shirt that had been so thoughtlessly disregarded the night before, he stood up and walked to the window. With a last longing look towards his still sleeping lover, he lifted himself out of the bedroom window onto the garage roof below. A manoeuvre he had done many times before.  
  
As his feet hit the ground Hyde straightened up and checked the street it was coming alive with the new morning sun, but luckily there was still nobody outside. It wouldn't do for anyone living on Kelso's suburban street to suspect anything other than friendship moulded the relationship of the two boys. He hated having to leave his boyfriend every morning but did so, to ensure Kelso's parents would never find out about their 'sleeping' arrangements.  
  
Hyde decided he hated secrets.  
  
No stranger to being '_different_', Hyde had always been the '_kid who wore to much black_' the 'student who's mouth was slightly to loud for his own good' and now he could just add '_the boy who took it up the ass_' to that list.  
  
_'I don't shag men'_ Hyde mentally reprimanded himself, '_I only shag him'_.  
  
Hyde smiled lightly and walked down the street towards the Foreman's house, the place were he was supposed to live. As he neared the house, he slowed down his pace and shoved his hands in his tight jean pockets. His t-shirt was luckily black and loose, but he could not help feel self-conscious about the unavoidable wrinkles the previous night had resulted in.  
  
He opened the door and smiled appreciatively as he saw the skinny form of Eric Foreman asleep on the couch. His neck was crooked against the arm and Hyde new he would be in considerable pain when he awoke.  
  
"Foreman, hey wake up." Hyde said throwing his jacket (_which he hadn't bothered to put on because he noticed that it still smelled strongly of Kelso_) onto Eric's sleeping form. Sitting up with a jolt Eric pushed the jacket to the floor,  
  
"Hyde?" he looked into the eyes of his friend, rolling his neck and fixing a disapproving glare towards the other boy, "where have you been?"  
  
"Out, man. What did I tell you about asking me stuff?" Hyde swung his legs up and rested them on the coffee table, glad neither Red nor Kitty was around to witness this.  
  
Eric muttered something under his breath before dragging his tired limbs up the stairs. Rolling his eyes, Hyde stood and made his way down to the basement. Dropping down on the worn sofa that was kept down there, Hyde flicked on the TV and noted that the only things of at six-thirty in the morning were cartoons.  
  
It wasn't for another two and a half hours that Hyde was once again connected to the real world. A loud knock on the basement door received a scowl from the Tom & Jerry fan. Reluctantly he stood and moved towards it, pulling it open and preparing to thoroughly admonish the person behind it.  
  
"This better be good, I'm watching..." Hyde didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he looked into the eyes of the person behind the door, the anger in his eyes melted and he sighed, stepping aside to let Michael Kelso walk in.  
  
Kelso walked in fully and scanned the room, seeing there was nobody else around he wasted no time in pinning Hyde to the wall and re-introducing his lips with his.  
  
Gingerly opening his mouth Hyde responded to the kiss, his arms looping around Kelso's slim waist, their tongues exploring each others mouths, in awe of how it could feel so new despite the fact they had done this so very many times before.  
  
His hands dropping lower, he received a moan from Kelso as the experienced fingers kneaded the brunette's ass, lifting his body up to align their erections together perfectly before grinding against his body.  
  
Hearing the upstairs door open the two leapt apart as if by some unseen force.  
  
Eric jogged down the stairs and flopped down onto the couch, oblivious to the flushed faces of his two best friends and the single chair that had been unceremoniously knocked over in their attempt to get away from each other quickly.  
  
Flicking the channel the new boy could feel Hyde's scowl into the back of his skull,  
  
"Hey man, your here early" he didn't even look at Kelso as he spoke.  
  
"Yah...got bored..." he muttered, sitting on the arm of the couch and picking up a bouncy ball and tossing it between his hands.  
  
"Kay." Eric spoke dismissively, staring disapprovingly at the lack of TV shows available.  
  
Kelso looked at Hyde with a confused expression, as if asking Hyde if he should be insulted or not, Hyde shook his head absently almost still distracted by the tightness in his jeans.  
  
Exchanging one last romantic smile, the loves prepared for another day of being '_just friends'_.

* * *

**Authors Note :  
**  
Wow, can I please first state that I cannot believe I forgot I had this fiction for so long. I have a new username now, Akasha7 of and I haven't even thought of this one for so long!  
  
I wrote these fictions when I was fourteen/fifteen!  
  
Now I'm seventeen.  
  
I hope you can see the difference in my writing and I hope you enjoy the reworking of this fiction!  
  
I promise to update soon!  
  
**_FliZz_**


	2. Chapter Two : A Sticky Situation

Kelso dropped sleepily onto the sofa next to Donna who was sitting with Eric, the couple where holding hands and chatting animatedly about the lack of decent morning TV shows.  
  
When he next opened his eyes the dark-haired teen he was staring directly into the eyes of his '_just friend'_.  
  
"Huh?" Kelso asked dumbly, fumbling up into a sitting position, looking around for any sign of the others "Where'd everybody go?" at this Hyde smiled playfully and leaned into his boyfriend, his mouth next to Kelso's ear.  
  
"Red's BBQ upstairs" Hyde ran his tongue languidly over the shell of the ear that was right in front of him, Kelso shivered beneath him. Tilting head to give the familiar mouth better access, he couldn't stop his breathing hitch when the cool breath from Hyde's next sentence touched his now wet earlobe, "I said I'd wake you" his voice husky from lust.  
  
Kelso moved closer only to be disappointed when Hyde stood up and smiled down at him, "Come on then" he grinned, "before Red yells at Foreman."  
  
"Why" Kelso stood up too, still slightly confused,  
  
"_Because_ Foreman burnt the food" another grin crossed Hyde's features and he looked for a moment as if he were contemplating throwing his head back and cackling with glee.  
  
Kelso may have been a little slow at times but he managed to figure out that his lover had, had a little something to do with said burnt food.  
  
Shaking his head for clarity, Kelso was more aware of his raging erection than his stomach's desperate cries for food.  
  
"I meant, _why_" he pouted, succeeding in looking adorably pathetic. Hyde smiled wickedly and leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Kelso's. Just as Kelso was about to deepen the kiss, Hyde's warmth was gone.  
  
Kelso groaned.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be funny" he trotted up the stairs, but before he disappeared out of sight he stuck his head around the banister and shouted, "_Come on Michael_" in a dead on Jackie impression.  
  
Sighing heavily Kelso followed.  
  
Outside the whole gang was gathered around the barbeque where Red was busy chastising Eric. Hyde was trying not to laugh and Donna was glaring at him in annoyance.  
  
Jackie walked over to Kelso and looped her arm around his waist, he leaned into her, seeing the jealous glances his lover kept tossing to him.  
  
It was another hour before Hyde could corner Kelso in the kitchen.  
  
Watching Hyde sceptically, Kelso sipped at his homemade lemonade that Kitty had made. When Hyde did nothing, Kelso moved to walk passed him, suppressing a grin when Hyde's hand roughly bunched the back of his white wife beater.  
  
When Kelso's eyes met blue ones, he inclined his head towards the living room. Then all contact was gone, leaving Kelso with the tough decision to either follow his lover into the living room or go back out with his friends.  
  
A _really_ hard choice.  
  
Placing the now empty glass on the work-surface, he followed Hyde into the living room, before Hyde could say anything however; Kelso grabbed him and kissed him hard.  
  
The momentary confusion of his boyfriends uncharacteristic action was cleared from Hyde's eyes as the lust clouded them.  
  
Pushing him against the sofa, Hyde fell backwards and Kelso fell on top of him, their lips welding together from the others warm heat.  
  
Slipping his tongue out of Hyde's mouth Kelso captured Hyde's bottom lip between his teeth, he pressed lightly making Hyde moan, then eagerly he plunged his tongue back in.  
  
The two briefly wondered if life could get better than this.  
  
Shifting under Kelso's weight was a mistake that Hyde didn't realise until after he'd done it, the friction of his lovers leg on his semi-hard cock brought him to full attention.  
  
Hyde groaned, but luckily, Kelso swallowed the sound with another kiss.  
  
It wasn't until the kiss broke that Hyde felt Kelso nudge his legs open and settled between them, their denim covered erections side-by-side.  
  
"_This could get messy_" Hyde chocked out; Kelso just raised a seductive eyebrow that told Hyde he could care less.  
  
The first time Kelso rocked against Hyde it elicited quiet moans from both boys; Kelso buried his face into Hyde's neck and inhaled the musky sent of sweat and arousal.  
  
The boys continued to rock against each other, the speed increasing and their breaths now coming in short shallow pants. Hyde was in ecstasy from the friction, the feeling of his boyfriends need rubbing against his own was chasing all logical thought from his head. His balls where tightening and he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. Luckily, he knew this wasn't a test of his stamina.  
  
"That feel good baby?" Hyde whispered to his lover, and was answered with a moan that was bordering on a grunt. He felt Kelso tense up completely and he knew he was on the verge of orgasm, another rock of Hyde's hips and Kelso would be spilling into his boxers.

Kelso's eyes fluttered closed and Hyde fought to keep his locked on the face of his lover as he brought him over the edge.  
  
Hyde heard the back door open, with a silent growl of frustration he pushed Kelso off him who proceeded to fall to the floor with a thud. Pulling himself into a sitting position Hyde rested his feet casually on Kelso's back and raised his hands so that they rested on the back of his head, he managed to shift his shirt so it was covering the tell-tale bulge in his jeans. This way anyone would assume they had merely been fighting.  
  
He was the epitome of calm.

Zen.  
  
Kelso was trying to restrain himself from grinding into the carpet. One rock and he was sure he would explode.  
  
Just then Kitty Foreman walked in,  
  
"Well boys," she giggled, "There you are, I've been looking _all_ over" she giggled once more, her infamous Kitty laugh. "The food's all cooked, you're missing out. Hurry up" and of course she laughed again before turning and flouncing into the kitchen.  
  
Hyde shot Kelso a '_That-was-to-close'_ look but he did not think Kelso caught it; Hyde stood up and walked after Kitty.  
  
It was a good few minutes before Kelso was composed enough to stand and follow the two out into the garden. Luckily images of Bob next door, in a pink tutu had dulled his arousal enough so he wasn't teetering over the edge of an orgasm.  
  
Seconds later the living room erupted in an evil laugh as Laurie sauntered down the stairs giggling to herself, her blonde hair tied into pigtails making a mockery of innocence.  
  
"Well, well, well" she laughed, "Hyde and Kelso have a secret".  
  
She contemplated all the nasty things she could do with this new, valuable information  
  
'Oh yes' she thought to herself, 'this will come in** very** handy, indeed.'

* * *

**Authors Notes ::  
**  
So concludes the make-over of this fiction.  
  
I will update, but that depends on the reviews I get for it.  
  
I know that it's probably very cheeky of me to say that after making you all wait for nearly two years with no word, but the fact of the matter is I have many stories to continue and I have to be choosy about those that are in demand.  
  
If nobody wants this fiction, its pointless me updating.  
  
If you'd like an update, please review.  
  
If not, don't bother.  
  
Simple rules.  
  
Bye xxx  
  
**Flizz (8th July, 2004)**


	3. Chapter Three : Tension All Around

_Eric Forman was sitting on the floor in the basement, his girlfriend Donna was sat in the '**v**' of his spread legs leaning back against his slim chest. Michael Kelso was sitting on the sofa with his own girlfriend Jackie sitting on his lap, with her knees bent over the arm of the couch. Fez, their foreign friend was sat next to the couple on the sofa controlling the TV remote and on the chair next to the couch, sat Stephen Hyde trading insults with Laurie Foreman who was sitting on the freezer at the back of the room._

Overall, it was a typical evening for the friends. However if anyone were to look below the surface of events they'd see almost a completely different story.

Eric and Donna's eyes were still clouded by the tension that had mounted from a fight they'd had earlier that day. Jackie was frustrated with her boyfriend because despite her many requests for him to take her home for some fun he seemed distracted and had just told her he was tired. Fez was casting wistful glances at the dark-haired girl every few minutes. Hyde's banter with Eric's older sister was less sharp than usual because he longed to grab the boy who was currently sitting underneath Jackie, pull him into a room away from everyone, and ravish him senseless. A day of near-climaxes had left him desperate and Laurie, although teasing mercilessly and being her usual hateful self was observing Hyde and Kelso trying to work out how best to use the new information she had gathered in secret.

"Well I'm beat" Jackie announced, glancing around the room before her eyes locked onto Kelso's "walk me home?" she asked, standing up. For a second Michael Kelso looked like a dear caught in headlights, but managed to compose himself before anyone else noticed it. Anyone excluding Hyde who was trying to prevent the steam whistling out of his ears.

"Sure" was Kelso's answer and he grabbed his denim jacket off the back of the couch. The couple walked to the door and muttered their goodbyes. Kelso cast one last longing look at his sandy haired lover and disappeared. As soon as the door closed, Hyde stood and announced he was going to the bathroom.

Running up the stairs two a time he was glad when he shut and locked the door giving himself some privacy. He walked over to the sink and gripped either side of it so hard his knuckles turned white, he then leaned forwards and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror.

He'd promised himself long ago that he wouldn't let Jackie's relationship with Kelso bother him. Hell, it's not like he was in love with the other boy. Not at all. No way. Never in this world.

_Methinks thou doth protest too much._

Growling at his subconscious Hyde went back to trying to compose himself. _So what_ if Kelso would probably be at Jackie's until late and by the time he came from there he probably would have already gotten all the pent-up tension of the days activities out of his system. Setting his features in what Donna would label as his resolve face, he stepped away from the sink.

_I'm just going to have to find a way to relieve my own tension_, Hyde told himself with a not completely faked enthusiasm.

Hyde walked to the door and opened it, to find Laurie leaning against the doorframe.

"_Hello _Hyde" she smiled, Steven wasn't completely sure but he thought he saw her eyes glow red for a second,

"Laurie" he greeted warily, he took a step forward but she rested her arm against the other side of the doorframe to block his exit. He could have easily pushed passed but a part of him wanted to see where she was going with this.

"You made a _quick_ exit" she observed quietly, her voice bordering between dangerous and her rather good attempt at seductive "the idea of _Kelso_ and Jackie get to you?" she pouted "do you have a thing for the little brunette?" her eyes locked with his and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I am _aching _for Jackie. The way I'm_ aching_ for a tumour" he took another step forward so her arm was straight against his body, there was little tension in it and if Laurie was making an effort to keep him there, it was very feeble. This made him think that she was either baiting him for future reasons, or planning to jump him.

"Who said anything about Jackie?" she smirked and turned away walking towards her bedroom door. Purposely she missed Hyde's eyes widen, ensuring that he missed the ecstatic grin she gave herself as a reward for a game so well played.

* * *

Jackie looped her arms around Kelso's waste and leaned into him, placing her lips tenderly on his. Once again, he pulled back:

"Jackie, I am really tired," he protested, freeing himself gently from her grasp. Her expression turned harder,

"Michael what's the matter with you? You used to enjoy being with me" she pouted theatrically, "don't you like me anymore?"

"Jackie you know I do" Kelso explained, looking everywhere except her eyes, "it's just I've got other things on my mind." Now that excuse may have worked pretty well for anyone who was _not_ Michael Kelso, but him saying it just made Jackie frown.

"Like what?"

"Like..._stuff_" he shook his head, this argument was getting him nowhere. He stepped forwards and pulled her body to his, kissing her. It felt wrong, her body was soft were Hyde's was hard. She was too short to meet his lips in the comfortable position that he'd gotten used to with Hyde.

She had a point though, not so long ago he'd enjoyed this. All the contrasts her body had to Hyde's had made this new and exciting. Her kisses were softer and he couldn't feel the early signs of stubble against his chin and face. Jackie's mouth was eager to accept his, were Hyde's was hungry to dominate his own. Her soft tongue sought only to play with his own, Hyde's played around in his mouth never staying there too long, much more occupied with finding places to tease and make him moan.

Nevertheless, lately he'd been getting less and less turned on by the girl he was supposedly infatuated with. Even after a day of being brought to the brink of orgasm with no release, he found it difficult to summon an erection to meet her.

It isn't supposed to be this way, he chided himself. It's supposed to be the other way around, I'm supposed to leave Hyde and end up with Jackie.

The fact that it was becoming harder and harder to watch the look in Hyde's eyes as he watched Jackie claim her possession over a person that _even_ through nearly a year of denial was still giving himself up piece by piece to the boy who everybody thought was just his friend. Not even a very close one at that.

When Kelso came out of his thoughts he realised at some point he'd pinned Jackie to her pink bedspread. He sighed against her lips.

"I _really_ should go," he muttered,

"You could stay" she offered gently,

"I really can't" another sigh "I'd like to but I really do have some things to sort out" he kissed her again for good measure. Luckily, she seemed much more placated now they had made-out and Michael managed to escape easily with just another ten minutes of groping and kissing.

The walk back to his house gave him time to think. He really couldn't deny that he was becoming far too attached to Hyde. When they had first started '_messing around'_ it had been so easy to promise that they wouldn't develop feelings for each other and that it would just be until they met the right person.

Unfortunately, Kelso was starting to worry that he may have found the right person and that right person was not Jackie. The right thing to do would be to call it all off. It would give him time to adjust and would be better happening before he unwillingly gave his heart away. Hopefully that way it would be less devastating to him as if he let the entire thing continue.

Then again, he saw the look in Hyde's eyes when he had left with Jackie and it had definitely not been the look of somebody who was in the midst of a no strings attached relationship. The younger boy had looked more as if he wanted to kill Jackie and drag _him_ to the nearest bed.

Walking inside his house he was greeted by the welcoming silence he had come to expect. He threw his denim jacket on the table and walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda he leaned against the counter and took a gulp. He peeled the label off the bottle and shredded it in his fingers, the only outwards sign of his inner turmoil.

He felt somewhat bad for deserting Jackie but he was telling the truth, he really did have things to think about. Too many things. Life wasn't supposed to get this complicated. It did not help that his clothes now held the scent of feminine perfume.

With a deep breath Kelso walked towards the stairs, he planned to take a shower and wash the sweet smell from his hair and then fall down in a heap on his bed and try and figure out what to do next. His hand turned the door handle and he looked into the room and froze.

"Hullo" came the raspy greeting from the bed, Kelso glimpsed over Hyde. The boy was lying on Kelso's blue sheets, his legs crossed at the ankles and a sports magazine opened next to him. His shoes where placed against the bed and his leather jacket had been draped over the chair. His faded jeans were low on his hips and his white t-shirt had ridden up just enough to show his pale stomach. Kelso could see the dark line of hair that disappeared teasingly into his jeans.

"Hi" Kelso offered, standing awkwardly in the doorframe. All the thoughts that were consuming his mind stopping him from making any sort of movement,

"So" Hyde attempted to be nonchalant, "did you have fun at Jackie's?"

"I guess" was the soft answer, "I was just going to take a shower" he looked away from Hyde and to the carpet "nobody's home," he added as an afterthought.

"I know." Hyde's eyes sunk back to his magazine as he tried to hide the disappointment. A part of him had thought Kelso would be so happy to see him he would jump on him immediately.

"Okay" Kelso turned and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and pulled his clothes off, dropping them onto the toilet seat. Turning the water on he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His lips were bruised and swollen. He had a bright red hickey on his neck and his hair was more wild that usual.

Kelso turned and stepped into the shower, the hot water turning his skin pink. He moved his head under so the water was cascading down his face and causing his dark hair to stick to his face and head.

Just as he started to get lost in his thoughts once more he heard the bathroom door click closed, he heard the definite sound of a zipper being opened and of clothes being dropped on the floor. He kept still and didn't opened his eyes. He heard the shower curtain being pulled back and then felt skin against his own.

His eyes opened and he was looking directly into those of Steven Hyde.

"Hi" he smiled, tilting his head back to rinse the hair from his face. Hyde's eyes fell to the exposed Adam's apple and he leaned forwards and licked along the side of Kelso's neck. His teeth grazed the wet skin and he shifted Kelso's body so they were perfectly aligned once more, "_S_-stop" Kelso stuttered and Hyde pulled back immediately, looking up with confusion, "not in here, there's no lock!" Hyde stepped back,

"But nobody's home" Hyde explained, his fingers cupping Kelso's hip,

"But somebody _might_ come home, it's too risky" Kelso thought he deserved a pat on the back for his minds clarity under extreme arousal. A few touches and he was once again close to coming, he cursed that he wouldn't be able to last very long.

"Okay" Hyde's voice was husky, "I'll wait, _don't _be long" he kissed Kelso deeply and stepped from under the water. He turned to leave and then smirked, he leaned towards Kelso again smiling seductively, then in one quick movement he shut off the hot water. Kelso yelped as the spray turned ice cold. "Don't want you coming to quickly tonight do we?" and with a wink Hyde had left the bathroom.

Kelso washed his hair before he went back to his bedroom.

Funnily, he left the hot water off.

After all, Hyde had indeed had a point.

* * *

**Authors Notes ::**  
  
There you go, my first new chapter of this fiction in close to two years!

I hope you like the direction this story is taking, I figured since so many of you like the story it would probably be a wise idea to develop some sort of plot and not just wild sex!

But have no fears, there will be plenty of wild sex accompanied by aforementioned plot.

Please review and let me know what you thought, I gave much away in the form of character development in this chapter and I'd like very much to know if you like the way it's going.

Thank you.  
  
**Flizz (22nd August, 2004)**


	4. Chapter Four : Thinking? I Was Thinking?

When Kelso finally came out of the shower he had a white towel wrapped around his hips. It took him a few minutes to compose himself until he walked into his bedroom. He had no idea how to handle this situation. All the thoughts about calling this whole thing off with Hyde were much harder when the aforementioned boy was lying once again on his bed, this time however, he assumed the other boy was naked.

Michael opened his bedroom door.

Surprisingly he was wrong, while Hyde was in fact lying on his bed, he'd put his jeans back on. Kelso walked to the edge of the bed, his knees where just above the top of the mattress. Hyde looked at him and tilted his head slightly to the left. He drew himself up onto his knees and edged towards Kelso.

Pretty soon they where nose-to-nose. Hyde was kneeling on the edge of the bed and Kelso was standing in front of him,

"So, here's good?" Kelso stated dumbly, aware that it came out as more of a question.

"Very" was Hyde's reply, then the kisses started. Hyde's lips claimed Kelso's and his arms snaked up to pull the other boy close to him. He pulled away slightly then ran his tongue teasingly over Kelso's bottom lip.

Somebody moaned and Michael couldn't be one-hundred percent sure it wasn't him.

Opening his mouth a little wider Kelso moved his head slightly to the right for a better angle, he felt Hyde's tongue slide against his own and he took advantage of this position to suck gently on Hyde's tongue.

Another moan and this time it_ was_ Hyde.

Kelso's hand cupped the side of Hyde's face and he felt the prickly stubble that the younger boy always seemed to have. That wasn't a problem with himself because he could sometimes go four days without the need to shave. He knew his skin was soft to touch.

Breaking the lip contact, shallow pants filled the room. Kelso felt a trail of kisses down his neck and then he felt the languid stroke of Hyde's tongue making his way back to his mouth. The next kiss was chaste, both boys knew that there were much more intriguing things their mouths could be doing.

Gently Kelso stroked his thumb along Hyde's swollen bottom lip. He grinned when a tongue flickered out to meet it. He felt Hyde's hands move down his back and before he could say a word be felt the cool rush of air on his back side and the texture of a wet towel pooled at his feet,

"I doubt you'll be needing that" Hyde explained, throatily. All Kelso could do was nod dumbly. Now few people are aware that being brought to the edge of orgasm and then stopping is a way to make the body hypersensitive, so when Kelso felt the rough denim of Hyde's jeans against his swollen erection his couldn't help shiver.

Noticing this Hyde once again grabbed the ass of the other boy and pulled him close, helplessly Michael bucked against him. Hyde smirked wickedly, "Now you can come like that" he offered, moving away from Kelso slightly. He then moved his hands to his belt buckle and unfastened it, he opened the button and pulled his fly down then he wriggled his jeans so they where around his knees and that his erection was straining against his stomach. "Or you can come inside" he winked.

Momentarily stunned by the offer Kelso just looked blankly. It was practically never that he was allowed to top. Hyde moved back in front of him and kissed him gently, "well?"

"_I-inside_" Kelso stuttered, still struggling to get his brain around the idea,

"Well then we should get started," a growl "because I plan to be rather loud myself and who know when your parent's will be back" with his palms flat on Kelso's back he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Kelso down on top of him.

Kelso adjusted to the situation quickly and removed the jeans completely, throwing them to the side of the bed. When that was done he crawled over his lover and placed a kiss on his lips,

Thickly : "Sure?"

Gruffly : "Now."

Kelso didn't need telling twice, _well_ evidently he did but he knew when to seize an opportunity. He ran his tongue down Hyde's scrotum, making his way to the boys belly-button where he proceeded to dip his tongue in and out teasingly.

"Kelso" it was a warning, Hyde wasn't to good with being teased. Fleetingly Kelso considered that slightly hypocritical since Hyde sometimes made him endure his teasing for hours. Kelso moved his tongue lower and hovered over the stiff shaft that was turning slightly purple at the tip. He licked up the exposed underside, feeling the thick vain twitch under his tongue.

Hyde hissed.

Kelso ignored his own need for the moment, not an easy feat considering it was pulsing painfully between his legs. He was about to ask Hyde to pass the lube when he felt something hit the bed about an inch from his hand, he turned his head and smiled. Michael had no idea how Hyde managed to buy the lubricant, but usually he didn't have the presence of mind to wonder.

Grabbing the tube he squeezed some onto his hand, he then rubbed his hands together to warm it up. Eyes locked with Hyde's the entire time. Kelso eased the slick fluid up each finger and smirked, making Hyde's eyes flash with arousal seeing as he knew what was planned.

Teasingly, Kelso ran his index finger down Steven's member, down over his balls and into the cleft of his arse.

Hyde gasped.

Kelso's long fingers hovered teasingly outside of his entrance, he ran them over the puckered hole every few seconds merely because he liked the look on his lovers face when he did it. His left hand moved up and found Hyde's, their fingers intertwined and Kelso pushed his index finger into the soft body, right up to the knuckle. Moving it around a bit he eased two more in and out.

Each finger he added caused the other boys grip to tighten on his hand, but he knew that the reason was as far from pain as anything could get. Kelso removed his fingers, Hyde was loosening and Kelso knew he would be no looser.

He grabbed the tube of lube once more and squeezed it out onto his cock, Hyde propped himself up on his elbows and reached his hand out to help massage the lubricant onto Kelso's shaft but was slightly offended to find it swatted away quickly,

"If you touch me I'll come." Kelso hissed, his hand still on his cock. It was the truth, seeing Hyde spread out in front of him, legs spread and cock straining was enough eroticism to send him over the edge in very little time at all. Hyde moved his hands away and tried to keep the triumphant smirk off his lips.

It vanished as soon as his felt the head of Kelso's cock press against his entrance. He fell back onto the bed and gritted his teeth together. The boys hands met again, Hyde's free one gripped the bed sheets as Kelso's guided himself into the impossible tightness that was Hyde.

"Ahh" was Hyde's moan, Kelso would have smiled at the contortion of his friends face. Somewhere between intense pain and intense pleasure. In what seemed like hours but was in fact not even a minute Kelso was buried inside Hyde.

"_God_," Kelso panted, leaning forwards slightly. Hyde's legs hooked over Kelso's shoulders and he grinned,

"Not quite" he clenched his ass and Kelso hissed.

"Hyde" that was a grunt,

"Got it in two. Now are _we _planning to move?" Hyde's eyes where alight with arousal and amusement. He managed to keep his cool because he knew this way, even if he was the bottom for the night, he was still in charge and he needed that.

Kelso pulled out and then pounded into Hyde again who yelped. Raising an eyebrow Kelso filed that yelp away in his memory for future burns.

The two got a rhythm going, Kelso's thrusts became rocks and the two boys were panting desperately before long. A thin film of sweat covered their bodies and their foreheads where touching, when they weren't gasping for breath they managed some quick kisses.

Hyde's erection was trapped between their bodies, the friction was nice but he needed more. Without thinking he moved his hand down and grasped himself, only to have his hand moved away, he looked questioningly into the eyes of his lover.

"What?"

"That belongs to _me_" Kelso growled, Hyde grinned,

"Really?"

"Yu-" Kelso grunted "_huh_!"

"Then" a quick intake of breath as Kelso bumped against the small gland inside of Hyde that sent shiver through his spine, "claim it!"

A strong hand grasped Hyde's cock and Kelso stroked the length of it twice, with firm even strokes. Hyde's body arched of the bed and he knew he was close.

All it took to send him over the edge was Kelso hissing in his ear "_come now_" and he was coming so violently that strings of ejaculate reached their chins. The convulses of his body send Michael over the top and he emptied himself into Hyde's bowels.

The two boys lay still, panting for a good five minutes after that.

Still a little breathless Kelso pulled out of Hyde and dropped down next to him on the bed. They lay like that for another ten minutes until Hyde heard Kelso's breathing even out. Gently he got off the bed, walked to the bedroom door and turned the lock quietly.

The room smelt strongly of sex so he opened a window, then he walked back to the bed and eased the covers over his lover, then he crept in beside him and before long he was asleep also.

Hyde's way of relieving himself had been quite successful after all.

* * *

**Authors Note :  
**  
Well there you go, the gratuitous sex scene! Not much else in this chapter, but I hoped you liked it non-the-less. Please let me know how you felt about it, I'm still not completely content with writing the sex scenes but I feel I did a rather good job considering I have never participated in gay sex.

Oh well the world still goes on.

More will happen next chapter I promise.

It'll be out probably around Saturday 29th August!  
  
**_FliZz (23rd August 2004)_**


	5. Chapter Five : And the next day?

Sitting on the hood of Eric's Vista Cruiser, Hyde was engaged in a animated discussion with Donna. The sun was shining and it was indeed a very lovely day. Although Kelso thought that the amazing (_and no, amazing was definitely not an overstatement_) events of last night may possibly be clouding his judgement, but none-the-less, it was a very, very lovely day.

So when he saw Jackie head out from inside the house with a plate of freshly baked cookies courtesy of Mrs Foreman, he didn't even mind that much. He returned her smile and headed over to say hello to Donna and Hyde.

"Hey" he smiled, feeling Jackie loop her free arm around his hip and place a kiss gently on his cheek, "What's up?"

The three faces said the same thing they pretty much always did.

Nothing.

Point Place was code for 'nothing happens here'.

"We have cookies" offered Donna generously, Hyde grabbed a couple and started munching but he was the only one.

"It's too early for cookies" Jackie proclaimed,

"It's noon" Donna raised an eyebrow,

"Some of us like to stay thin Donna" jibbed Jackie, in her usual _'what? I didn't mean to offend you'_ sort of way. Hyde chuckled but hastily stopped as Donna scowled at him. It didn't stop her taking a cookie though,

"Save some for me" came a sickly-sweet voice from the doorway, "aw, how sweet, you're Mummy's let you come over for a play-date."

"Beat it Laurie" Hyde quipped, not very wittily he admitted, but he hadn't got any sleep due to the night before's events and was definitely feeling the effects, luckily his sunglasses were hiding the rather unattractive dark shadows under his eyes.

"Speaking of beat, you look tired Kelso" she batted her eyelids, Jackie tightened her grip on her boyfriend and her expression darkened. "Long night?"

"He was with me!" Jackie smirked, Donna thought to herself Jackie would have much preferred to say something along the lines of: _'Yes, I have sex with Kelso, you don't, he's mine, mine mine, back off bitch!_', but kept that observation to herself.

"And where were** you** Hyde? The basement seemed surprisingly empty when I went down to get some laundry this morning"

Cursing internally Hyde shrugged, he'd slept late at Kelso's. They'd had a very narrow brush with his mother wanting to come in but luckily the locked door had given Hyde enough time to scramble out of the window and get home. He's got back around eight, he thought nobody had noticed, obviously he'd been mistaken.

Had he been more awake his mind might of coupled this with the comment from last night, but unfortunately they two incidents seemed firmly separate in his head.

* * *

Much later that day the whole gang where sitting contentedly in the basement. That was until Donna and Eric decided to head on upstairs and **'shoot some hoops'**. Hyde found himself wishing the couple would find some other form of foreplay so that **'shooting some hoops'** could actually go back to being a group sport. Instead of being an excuse for Donna and Eric to run around finding excuses to grope and paw at each other.

He wondered if he should maybe sit them down and tell them about sex, but then thought that it was probably best they found out about it themselves. He didn't want poor little Eric's head to explode.

"_Michael_ I'm bored," Jackie claimed, for the millionth time. This time she shifted her weight away from Kelso and adopted a sulky pause. Hyde had been lost in thought but he could surmise that Kelso had been ignoring her for some time.

Jackie sulked, _'why is Kelso ignoring me?_' her inner voice whined. It had been whining for quite some time. She watched her boyfriend closely, disgusted by the way he found the TV so much more interesting than her. She looked over to Hyde who was doing that whole _'I'm somewhere else'_ thing he was so good at.

"Fez" she mused, who's head snapped up and eyes widened,

"Yes" he answered almost too quickly, Jackie smiled, this was more like it.

"Lets do something" at this Fez got far too excited,

"You want to do** it**?" Fez grinned, to which Kelso's head snapped up, Jackie smiled about her little personal triumph, Jackie shook her head to Fez, still grinning from ear to ear,

"Michael, see, at least_ someone_ wants to do it with me" Kelso frowned at Fez who looked dejected,

"Fez, would you **not **hit on my girlfriend" he tried to bark but it came out more of a yelp. Kelso wasn't too good at the angry emotion, confused he had down, but angry, no. Jackie smiled warmly,

"Aw Michael you're** so** protective," she shifted her weight back over to him. "C'mon, we could go back to mine and-"

"Er, I have to go Jackie" he made a quick excuse "I'll see you later" he kissed her gently,

"Will you call me later?" she asked, her temper flaring up,

"How about I stop by your place" he added, placing a well timed coy grin which was actually because Hyde was mocking Jackie behind her back and not because Kelso could act.

"My dad's out of town"

"Well then I'll definitely be by" and with that Kelso made a hasty retreat.

_'Bang goes my evening plans'_ Hyde thought to himself. But vowed not to be bothered by the turn of events. Kelso loved Jackie. He was supposed to spend time with her. Hyde and Kelso were just to relieve each other's tension. They should be each other's last resort, not their preferred option.

And as long as Hyde kept repeating that to himself, he figured he'd be alright, and eventually he might start to believe it.

"And then there were three" Laurie came sauntering down the stairs. "Why so glum Jackie?" she mocked concern,

"Kelso didn't want to do it" Fez added helpfully, Laurie grinned,

"Aw poor little Jackie," she sat down next to her "I know how you feel" she paused "_well _actually I don't, people always want to do it with **me**" she feigned innocently,

"Shut up Laurie" Jackie pouted,

"Well, okay I know when I'm not wanted" she stood and made to walk away, but then stopped herself as if having an epiphany, she turned to Jackie and bit her lip,

"What?" Jackie queried, unimpressed,

"Well, men like to do it right?" Laurie asked, in her sugar-sweet I'm-baiting-you tone,

"I guess" was the slightly more intrigued reply,

"Well, if he's not doing it with _you_, he must be doing it with somebody _else_" and with that Laurie Foreman exited stage left.

Hyde had sat there and watch the train wreck happen, unable to say a word, and when Jackie's hardened suspicious gaze locked on him he couldn't help that his stomach fluttered nervously.

"Oh my gosh!" Jackie screamed, standing up, she started pacing around the room, "He's sleeping with Laurie" she squealed, as if it all suddenly made sense.

Hyde, although relieved was shocked to feel a tiny bit of disappointment somewhere deep down inside, but he couldn't for the life of himself fathom why.

"Jackie-" he made to calm her down and to tell her that Laurie was full of crap,

"No Hyde" she glowered "did you all know? Oh my god, I have to talk to Donna" and with that she stormed out of the basement, making the door slam heavily in her wake.

"Well Fez, you know what this means?" Hyde rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on the TV set.

The foreign boy thought for a minute or two and then he suddenly broke into a grin,

"**Catfight**"

Hyde rolled his eyes but despite himself, found he couldn't not smile at Fez's hopeful enthusiasm.

He wondered if he should warn Kelso about the turn of events, but realised it would be much more fun for him if he didn't.

And for the second time in a very short space of time Hyde had no idea why he suddenly felt so hopeful and cheery.

'Odd' he thought to himself. And then shrugged.

* * *

Author's Note.

Sorry for the long, long wait. I've been busy etc etc, I know it's no excuse but I'm sorry, it'll have to do. I was pretty much hoping that a host of frequent updates would make it up to you all?

Or would you prefer a long, written apology instead?

Didn't think so ;)

Muah xxx


	6. Chapter Six : A slap, slap here!

Now, it needs to be reiterated that Kelso was, well, not very bright. You see, that needed to be said to emphasise the confusion the young man felt when he was suddenly, from out of nowhere the recipient of a very hard slap. This slap was delivered by a very short, and angry girl. 

"You're sleeping with Laurie? How could you" as Jackie spoke this sentence her voice had gotten gradually higher and as she trailed off she quickly slapped her boyfriend for good measure.

Now, taking into consideration the earlier point, Kelso's reaction was perfectly understandable.

He blinked, stuttered and then got slapped again.

This was when a panic-stricken Donna and a smiling Eric ran into the basement of the Foreman household.

"Jackie!" Donna exclaimed. Eric giggled. Donna frowned. Eric looked apologetic.

"He cheated on me Donna!" was the indignant reply,

"We don't know that!" Donna pointed out, rather rationally when you consider that Donna really didn't doubt Kelso's infidelity. She had known him most of her life after all. "Kelso," she barked, "did you cheat on Jackie?"

"N-no" a pale, still confused Kelso choked, "definitely not with Laurie!" he added, his voice cracking.

"So you are cheating on me?" Jackie screamed,

"No, I meant" he paused and looked at Donna, who rolled her eyes. Eric was giggling again. "Dammit Jackie, why would you think I was cheating on you?"

"Laurie said" Jackie frowned.

Donna sighed, "upstairs?" she offered to Eric who looked rather disappointed, he agreed and the two headed off.

"Well, for a minute there that could have been fun" Eric added as the two entered the kitchen, Donna nodded,

"I thought there would have at least been some blood" Donna grinned, opening the fridge and slurping some juice from the carton. Eric couldn't help but think that his mom wouldn't at all like that, but then realised he didn't really care.

"What's up?" Hyde said, walking out of the lounge,

"Jackie and Kelso are fighting-"

"Were fighting" Donna corrected, "they're probably making up as we speak."

"Ok." Hyde denied refused to acknowledge the sinking feeling in his stomach.

The day had gone pretty smoothly after that, Kelso and Jackie had disappeared off to have make-up sex, Eric and Donna had spent the day watching TV, Hyde had joined them.

But now it was twenty minutes after midnight and Hyde was alone in his bedroom, laying on his bed going through a world of what-ifs. Now would be the time he headed over to Kelso's, crawled in through the window and was greeted by soft, warm lips and a tight hug. They'd kiss and fall onto the bed, then spend the night getting each other off.

Hyde thought of the first time it happened, Kelso had been insisting he was the better kisser. They were only about, thirteen at the time and had held a kissing competition with some girls they found. The results had been announced and the girls had decided that yes, indeed, Kelso was the better kisser.

Not one to give in so easily, Hyde had wanted to see what all the fuss was about and had demanded that Kelso kiss him if he was so good. After much proclamation about how it was only scientific and not at all gay the two had kissed.

Hyde remembered marvelling at how natural it felt, how warm and inviting Kelso's mouth had been. His tongue manoeuvring expertly around his mouth.

The kiss had left Hyde feeling quite weak-kneed.

Nevertheless, afterwards he still claimed he was the better kisser.

The two hadn't done anything after that for a few years, even when they gave into temptation again it was only a bit of fooling around. Foreplay, groping that kind of stuff. No girls would do it at the time so they just gave it to each other.

When they'd discovered they could actually have sex together, through a rather crude jokes of Eric's that he'd read on a bathroom wall somewhere, though intrigued, the two were hesitant to try it. One day, sick of hand jobs and blow jobs curiosity got the better of them. They tried it once.

After that Hyde found a girl to experiment with, and although she willingly stripped Hyde of his virginity, Hyde always found himself going back to Kelso.

They had settled into the nightly routine so seamlessly, Hyde couldn't really remember when it began.

Snapping out of his memories, Hyde suddenly realised how much he longed to go to Kelso. He hadn't slept on his own for so long. But Jackie was probably there.

A tear escaped Hyde's eye and he quickly wiped it away, it wasn't in his character to cry. And if anyone saw he'd never live it down. He was angry at himself, he shouldn't be this affected.

Another tear.

"Dammit Hyde!" he growled at himself, "this is why you don't sleep alone!"

"Talking to yourself?" came a voice from outside, the voice was joined by a face as Eric stuck his head around the door, "are you crying?" he scoffed,

"Fuck off Foreman," Hyde turned away, "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you okay, man?" Eric's tone changed quickly,

"Of course," Hyde lied,

"If something was up, I mean like really up, you could tell me, you know?"

"Whatever, sure" came the gruff reply.

"So" Eric pushed, "what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I just wanted to see if I'd left my jumper down here, it's freezing tonight" when all the reply Eric got was a forlorn, distant look, he turned to leave.

"Foreman," Hyde added as Eric was almost gone,

"Yeh?"

"What do you think about gays?"

Eric went pale.

"Er, I'm not sure" something in the younger boys gut told him to tread carefully, he turned and headed back to Hyde, "Hyde are you okay?"

The other boy shook his head, Eric sat down next to him,

"I think I might be one."

So that's how Eric Foreman got a front row seat to see Hyde breaking down, the floodgates opened and all Eric could do was wrap an arm around the sobbing boy's shoulders and try to wrap his head around what his best friend had just revealed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry these are so short, but they've been kind of filler chapters and I hate filler chapters. Nothing's going on but they need to be there to help the story advance. However now, as you can see this marks the end of fillers for a while! Yey, now we're moving into a little bit of drama, possibly with a bit of an angsty front moving in from the west!

Hope your all ready,  
Flick x

PS please excuse mistakes, I don't have a beta reader annnd I was feeling lazy, I'll proof-read it tommorow and re-post but I thought you might all want it ASAP.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Legolas19** – I'm glad you're happy, and don't worry, another updates on the way as soon as I have time. I'm a busy girly ya know, lol. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Americangrl69** – hope you liked this one as much!

**Blandblandman** – I never abandon stories, I just forgot lol. But never fear I'm back with it now. I'm glad you're happy and I aim to please. You review made me happy to, thank you.

**Pickled Box** – see, not years, just a few weeks, is this soon enough for your angry self to stay away? Lol, thanks for reviewing!


End file.
